How to Survive in the Ninja World
by Tenshi Gureibusu
Summary: This is a story about how to survive as a "Naruto" ninja, featuring rules made by the "main character"- an OC by the name of Tenshi. Please read and review! Rated T, just in case.
1. Rule 1: The Defeated Undefeatable

A.N: Until I think of more rules, I'm going to start the stories for all the rules. Well, "chapter 1"! We're starting things off with rule number 1! Hee! Enjoy! Thanks!

P.S: My original story was taken down, so I'm going to post this. If anyone wants the list of rules, pm me or review and I'll send it to you, ok?

*Disclaimer: Do I really have to kill my dreams for this? *sigh* I don't own Naruto.*

* * *

1. Supposedly unbeateable, unbreakable, and impossible things are constantly beaten, broken and made possible. If you wish to keep something impossible, etc. DO NOT advertise it as such.

It was a bright, sunny afternoon when ominous cackling began at Konoha's gate. Ninja gathered in front of the gate, gaping at the horribly dressed man infront of them, and the young girl shaking her head behind him. The man was 6'2" and was wearing a bright pink tank top with yellow ninja pants and a "Naruto" orange cape. He had short, curly brown hair and dark blue eyes. The girl was 5'6" and had long curly brown hair, but her eyes were a lighter blue than the man's. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a dark purple tee. Neither were wearing shoes. The girl turned to the man.

"Akumu-niisan, I don't think this is a good idea. In fact, you are an idiot, and I'm going to laugh at you."

The now identified Akumu turned to his little sister and said, "Tenshi-chan, I cannot fail, for I have created the ultimate unbreakable chakra shield and nothing and no one shall stop me! Muahahaha!"

Tenshi rolled her eyes and walked over to a nearby Chunin, who had a scar across his nose. She turned to the man and smiled sweetly.

"Hello, my name is Tenshi. What's yours?"

The brown haired Chunin looked shocked that the girl, who was apparently with the insane man, was speaking to him, with a lack of hatred.

"Ahh..I'm Iruka Umino. Ermm..Can I ask why you're being nice when you're brother is..well," and Iruka pointed at the man, who had caught a butterfly and was tearing its wings of little by little and eating the peices.

"Because I am nothing like him. And, as rude as this may seem, I'm going to need someone to vouche for me when they finally drag my brother to T&I. Besides, niisan isn't actually evil, he's just batshit crazy."

"Oh, well...I suppose I can help you, since you're so nice..." Iruka was cut off by the arrival of several ninja, one of which pushed Iruka away from Tenshi and held a kunai to her throat. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit and shouting loudly.

"Get away from Iruka-sensei you crazy bitch!"

Iruka watched this, a tick growing on his forehead, until finally he exploded, scaring the shit out of all the ninja there.

"NARUTO! You leave Tenshi-san alone! She and I were having a nice conversation and you're threatening her for nothing!"

"BUT IRUKA-SENSEI! SHE'S WITH THAT GUY OVER THERE AND HE IS OBVIOUSLY EVIL!"

Akumu, having heard this, was pissed. Not because the brat thought he was evil, oh no he was proud of his newly acquired evil status. But the little brat had the nerve to threaten _his_ little sister and try to ruin her chances at making a new friend!

"OY! Blondie! Come fight me, unless you're a little BITCH!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE BITCH? DATTEBAYO!"

"YOU, BITCH!"

"THAT'S IT! IT'S ON!"

"BRING IT! BITCH!"

Tenshi, Iruka and the other ninja watched this in disbelief and slight horror as the two (obviously crazy) ninja squared off, yelling profanities at each other.

Naruto went to punch Akumu, when a large green shield blacked his attempt. Akumu cackled.

"Ha, BITCH! This is my ultimate undefeatable chakra shield! I win!"

"No way! Tajuu Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

Thousands of Narutos pummeled the shield, cracking it and eventually breaking through to a now sweating Akumu. Thirty minutes of carnage later, a bloody and broken Akumu was about to be dragged to T&I, with Tenshi staying at Iruka's place. Tenshi walked up to Akumu and whispered one thing before he was taken away.

"Rule 1, Niisan. If you want something to remain undefeatable, you don't tell someone it's undefeatable."

Akumu swore the whole way to T&I, leaving a smugly smiling Tenshi and the confused Konoha ninjas behind.

* * *

A.N: Well, there we go! Chapter 1 is done! And we've met our two major characters, Tenshi and Akumu! Tell me what you thought of it! Thanks and I hoped you enjoyed! Ja Ne~!


	2. Rule 2: The Pissed Off Stoic

A.N: Hey everyone! Well, I was gonna finish and post this sooner, but then a friend invited me over for a weekend long scary movie marathon and I couldn't resist! I absolutely _**LOVE**_ movies with horror, thriller, suspense, gore, etc. Especially if it's an anime. Anyway, there's the reason I haven't updated sooner. Although, my updating is generally sporadic at best, nonexistent at worst. Anyway! Here you go~!

P.S: To TNTkitten: Trust me, those scars never go away. And sorry that you got yelled at for laughing at Akumu, although I did create his outfit for the express purpose of causing laughter, disbelief and horror in the fashion-conscience reader.

P.S#2: Again, reuploading this.

*Disclaimer: While owning Naruto is a wonderful fantasy, I don't and I doubt I ever will. But if anyone ever sells Naruto- back off! It's _**MINE**_, bitches!*

* * *

2. If normally stoic, unemotional people start showing emotions or have emotional outbursts, HEAD FOR THE HILLS. This is considered a possible sign of the Apocalypse. That or something equally bad is about to happen.

"Holy SHIT! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

All around Konoha, panic and chaos ensued. People, civilian and ninja alike, were running through the gates and into the forests. Few remained in Konoha, through stupidity or a lack of healthy, normal fear. One young girl, who had fear and was actually very smart, remained only because she was trying to get her batshit insane brother to-

"Akumu! We need to RUN! Rumour has it that someone pissed off one of the Aburames! NII-SAN, LET'S GO!"

Akumu (who had traded his usual outfit for a equally horrific one- a hot pink t shirt over purple and neon green striped capris, with a flourescent orange cape and neon yellow sandals. Several ninja, upon seeing Akumu in his new outfit, had tried clawing out their eyes. They were sent to the Hospital for treatment. Ibiki, after seeing the effect Akumu's outfit had on the Konoha ninja, offered Akumu a place in T&I. It is said that every Konoha citizen dropped to their knees and begged for Kami-sama's mercy when Akumu agreed) laughed and shrugged, annoying his sister.

"I'm not worried. Aburame-san doesn't scare me. FOR I AM THE BUG KILLER! DESTROYER AND SQUISHER OF KIKAI BUGS!"

Tenshi stared at her brother in horror, backing away from the crazy and obviously suicidal ninja.

"You idiot! Have you lost the will to live! Oh, kami! We're all going to die. Akumu this is all your fault! I..I..I'm sorry, but I can't be near you when he finds you. Nii-san, I'll be sure to come patch you up later, I just...Oh kami."

And with that, Tenshi fled. Horror, panic, fear and sadness were etched onto her face. She looked back at her brother, before heading through the gates and into the forest towards Iruka and Kakashi's chakra signatures.

Akumu watched Tenshi run, shaking his head at her "overdramatic" ways. As he stood there, staring after his sister, he froze. He felt a huge amount of killing intent being aimed straight at him. Turning around slowly, Akumu is soon face to face with Hanei Aburame. A very pissed, very angry Hanei.

"So, Akumu. Destroyer and Squisher of Kikai bugs, eh? Well, Akumu, let me introduce myself. I am Hanei, Destroyer, Squisher, Maimer and Torturer of Akumu!"

As soon as Hanei finished with his introduction, clouds, fog and darkness descended, making it impossible to see. From the darkness came screams of pain and pleas. "AIIEE!" "NO NO STOP!" "PLEASE STOP, I'M SORRY!" "KAMI! I SWEAR I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!" "NO NOT THERE! URGH!"

The people in the forest flinch with every plea, crunch, snap and squish they hear. Iruka turns to Tenshi and asks, "Tenshi, what are you muttering?"

Kakashi looks over at her as well, obviously curious as well. Tenshi looks up at them and flinches at the loud "KAMI-SAMA!". Then, she smiles.

"When Hanei-kun is done with Akumu-baka, I'm going to tell him Rule 2. When you piss off someone who is normally stoic and unemotional, prepare for Hell."

* * *

A.N: There we go! Not only do we have another shining example of Akumu's idiocy, but we also get a new OC! Hanei! Personally, I think Akumu's going to be seeing a lot of Hanei. ;) Hope you liked it. Please review. Ja Ne~!


	3. Rule 3: Avoidance

A.N: So I started this one shortly after finishing my other one, because I knew that it might be another couple of days, and I'd really like to keep my posts up more regularly. This one actually took a bit of time, because I had a hard time thinking of something to go with it. Plus, I was thinking if I wanted to unleash another OC on you guys, or if another one would be one too many. Meh. Hope you enjoy!

P.S: Hektols: Thanks! I wasn't sure about Gai, so I just added him. If I can scrounge up some more rules, I'll add another table of contents chapter. So if you have any ideas, feel free to send 'em at me.

*Disclaimer: Naruto = Not mine. Fanfiction = The closest I'll ever be to owning Naruto.*

* * *

3. If Jiraiya is in town, bars and hot springs are to be avoided like the plague and Death rolled into one.

"Thanks so much for allowing me to stay with you Tenshi-chan!" A short, round-faced girl yelped enthusiastically. Tenshi rolled her eyes, already feeling the start of her usual "visiting" migraine.

"It was no problem, cousin Ryuuni." Tenshi said, lying through her teeth. She was desperately trying to get the girl away from her. Ryuuni was Tenshi and Akumu's cousin, through their mother. The girl was short and skinny, with dirt brown hair and brown eyes. Despite her dislike for the girl, Tenshi had to admit that Ryuuni _was_ rather pretty. So Tenshi felt slightly obliged to give the usual warning that every female visitor to Konoha was give when a certain _someone_ was in town.

"Ryuuni?"

Ryuuni turned to Tenshi, eyebrows furrowed at the slightly hesitant tone in her cousin's voice. Tenshi and Akumu had always been her kindest relatives. The others, when they had been alive, had "disliked" Ryuuni. All because her mother had been a civilian. As was Ryuuni.

"Yes Tenshi-chan? Is something the matter?"

Tenshi took a deep breath, wondering what she was gonna say that wouldn't upset Ryuuni.

"Ryuuni, please don't go near the hot springs! And if you're going to go to a bar while you are visiting, please bring me or Akumu with you!"

Ryuuni was startled and very puzzled. It wasn't like Tenshi to ask her to not go somewhere, but she nodded her head dutifully. Tenshi sighed in relief and smiled broadly at her cousin. Sure, the girl always gave her a headache when she visited, but Tenshi loved her cousin and preferred to keep her away from lecherous perverts, like that idiot who always staked out the hot springs.

Suddenly, in the distance, shrieking and screaming was heard. Tenshi and Ryuuni shared a look, then started sprinting towards the sound, Tenshi carefully sticking to a civilian pace. They arrived at the hot springs to a terrible (and regular) scene. Tenshi rolled her eyes and turned to Ryuuni.

"Welcome to Konoha's Monthly Entertainment: The Beating of Pervy-kun."

Ryuuni stared at her cousin in horror and turned to the strange scene in front of her. The Toad Sage, Jiraiya, had obviously been peeping on the lady's hot springs. Tenshi looked at the same scene in amusement. There was only one thing different from normal. Instead of a female throttling Jiraiya, it was _Akumu_, of all the people!

"Yo! Akumu-baka, why the hell are you throttling Pervy-kun?"

"Bastards peeping on the hot springs! Ryuuni-chan said she was going to be here and I didn't want Pervy-chan peeping on her!"

Tenshi stared at her brother, looking at him in a way that said 'I'm trying to figure out what the fuck is wrong with you'. After a moment, she cleared her throat.

"Akumu-baka, you do realize that the person standing beside me is Ryuuni, right?"

Akumu looked at his sister, then the other person and realized that his sister was right. He chuckled nervously.

"Hehe...Oops?"

Tenshi shook her head and grabbed her cousin's arm, turning around and walking back to her house. She looked at Ryuuni and smiled.

"Rule 3, Ryuuni. When Jiraiya is in town, bars and hot springs are to be avoided like Shinigami-sama himself is after you."

* * *

A.N: Holy Shitake! WOW. I have no idea where this came from. Weird. Anyway, looks like Tenshi and Akumu have more family! And **_I_ **have yet another OC I need to keep up with. For some odd reason, I seem to really like my OCs. Heh. Well, tell me what you thought of it, okay? Enjoy! Ja Ne~!


	4. Rule 4: Cheating Required

A.N Three days of camping! The sun, the air! The bugs and cold! Can't tell if I hate it or not. Meh. Thank the gods I was able to bring a friend! The same one I had a scary movie weekend with! Thanks Chels-chan! Anyway, I apologize if it seems like I have too many OCs. I haven't gotten any complaints about it, but I always think that apologizing in advance is a good habit to have. Thanks and enjoy!

P.S: Hektols: Darn! Wish i had thought of that. Oh my gods! I love that rule. You, my fine fellow, are a genius. Please keep it up.

P.S2: Please feel free to ignore my due to this being a repost, again.

*Disclaimer: Again, Naruto is not mine. Wah! *Sniffles* Ok, I'm good now.*

* * *

4. Cheating is generally expected, especially on tests.

"ARGHH!"

Several passerby stared at the house where the startling scream originated from. They then promptly ran in the opposite direction. No way were any of them going near Akumu and Tenshi's home. None of them noticed the "woman" of the house roll her eyes at them before promptly turning back to her..guest.

"Naruto, why in the name of Shinigami-sama are you shouting?"

The blonde turned to the frightening brunette, scared of pissing her off.

"I have to study for this thrice-damned test! But I don't get any of it!" He wailed.

Tenshi, confused, asked, "I thought you were out of the Academy already?"

Naruto nodded, tears of frustation running down his face.

"I am, but since Sasuke left, they've been making everyone under jounin level do these yearly tests to see if we are still, I guess you'd say smart, enough to be ninja!"

"Ah. Hmm...I think Tsunade said something about that. Yes, she did. I am to take the test with you. Here, scoot over and I will study with you."

The two sat and studied well into the night, drinking tea or coffee and eating vegetables when they started getting tired. Noon soon rolled around and the two left to get to the Academy. Walking through the doors, Tenshi and Naruto walked over to a group of ninjas they knew, including Iruka and the others of the Rookie Nine. Kiba spotted them first and waved them over.

"Yo Tenshi! Naruto! You guys ready for the test?"

"Yes Kiba-san, we are ready for the test. Naruto and I studied quite a bit at my house."

"Oh, was he the one who made the terrifying scream heard coming from your house?" Shino asked politely.

"Yep! He was screaming because he couldn't get something and it was frustrating him. Poor little Naru-chan"

"TENSHI!"

The group laughed until a ninja came and glared at them. She walked away as they shut up, muttering about idiots who were obviously going to fail. Tenshi shook her head.

"Jeez. It isn't about how well you studied, but what you studied."

Everyone looked confused, turning to one another asking if anyone had any clue what the girl was talking about. Naruto stood near Tenshi, smiling. Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino caught the smile, wondering what Naruto knew. Soon a puff of smoke went up and the proctor walked in.

"Alright everyone pick a seat and get started, the test begins now."

Several hours later, everyone sat waiting for the results to be over with. Most of Naruto and Tenshi's friends sat by, nervously praying to Kami for Naruto to pass.

"Tenshi...Passed with 100%. Uta Namida...Passed with 72%. Naruto Uzumaki...Passed with 100%."

An inarticulate shriek nearly busted everyone's eardrums. The girl from before, now identified as Uta Namida, stalked up to the proctor, snarling and growling the whole way.

"What do you mean Tenshi and Uzumaki passed with a 100%! No one else did! How is this possible!"

The proctor, while scared, was angry as well.

"Look I don't know how..."

Uta angrily interrupted the proctor, yelling, "The only way those two did that well is cheating! I demand they be given zeros and..urgkh."

Uta slumped over, the proctor's killing intent pretty much bowling her over. As the proctor and others walked out the door, Tenshi's group followed her over to Uta. All of them straining to hear what Tenshi was saying to the girl. As they were walking out the door, laughing, and screech was heard through out all of Konoha. Tenshi smiled smugly, remembering her parting words.

"Rule 4, Uta-san. Cheating, especially on tests, is expected."

* * *

A.N: There we go! I don't think Namida-san is going to show up much, I really only made her for this one chapter, but who knows. I might just use her again. Hope you enjoyed! Ja Ne~!


	5. Rule 5: Chunin Rule

A.N: Ahh! Oh my gods! If any of you have ever wished to feel what a broken bone feels like, I'd advise against it. I only _sprained _my ankle and it hurts like hell! But anyway, I'm back and I'm _totally _pissed. took this story down, so I've had to repost it, only without my "index" chapters. So if anyone wants the whole list of rules, and any new ones, you're going to have to PM me or leave a review asking for them and I'll send you a PM with the list. Thanks and please read and enjoy! Also, remember that I am doing this story for my own fun and happiness.

P.S: Might have some Sakura bashing

*Disclaimer: Naruto wants me to let everyone know that he's Kisimoto's bitch, not mine.*

* * *

5. ANBU are the elite of the elite, but are worthless at catching pranksters (such as Naruto). If you wish to catch a prankster, enlist the help of a chunin (such as Iruka).

"Urgh! Where the hell is that stupid BAKA!"

Civilians paled and ninja fell from the rooftops at the shriek that was heard all around Konoha. Someone (most likely Naruto) had pissed Sakura off and they were all hearing the aftermath. Sakura came into sight, stomping and fuming. Civilians ran, scared for their lives, and several ninja tried following them. Sakura grabbed an ANBU and gave a blood chilling smile.

"Hello Hyena-san. You _are going to_ help me. You _are going to_ gather a team of ANBU and you _are going to_ find Naruto-baka, GOT IT!"

Hyena nodded frantically, desperate to get away from the scary pinkette. He wondered what Naruto did to make the girl so mad, but shortly decided it wasn't worth trying to find out. He quickly made his way to ANBU HQ. Hyena was soon intercepted by Ibiki and Swallow-chan.

"Hyena! What the hell's the matter with you?" Ibiki asked gruffly, eyeing the obviously depressed man. Swallow was scared at just how depressed Hyena-kun was.

"Haruno-san has ordered me to get a team of ANBU and find Uzumaki-san." Hyena replied listlessly, the depression that had been forming hitting him hard and fast. Why, oh why did Haruno have to grab him? And finding Uzumaki? It would be better to just move to Suna or Iwa, someplace the evil banshee child wouldn't find him.

Swallow gasped, horrified. The Haruno girl? Every ANBU knew to stay away from the civilian Harunos and Sakura was a hundred times worse than her relatives. And everyone knew that the Naruto was impossible to find! Suddenly, Sparrow had an idea.

"Hyena, Ibiki, that Tenshi girl the Rookies are always hanging out with, she has the "unofficial rules to being a Ninja", right? Maybe she can help us find Naruto!"

Hyena looked up, the depression lifting and other ANBU watching the scene could tell a grin was spreading across Hyena's face.

"That's a great idea! But I'm still going to need a team of ANBU." Hyena said, turning to Ibiki.

Ibiki turned to the watching ANBU, clearly picking out the ones he thought deserved what was 'affectionately' termed "Uzumaki Duty".

"Rat, Snake and Wolf! You're on Uzumaki Duty with Hyena and Swallow! Your first objective is to find Tenshi and have her join the hunt. Good luck, and may Kami be with you. Report back here when Uzumaki's been found, whether it be by you or someone else."

Rat and Snake nodded, remembering all the times they had gone on Uzumaki Duty. None of them were pleasant, considering the fact that someone always had to come and tell them that Uzumaki had been found and they were no longer needed. Wolf started praying, as this was his first Uzumaki Duty and he heard the horror stories that the older, more experienced ANBU told. Those same older ANBU had been considering begging Ibiki to allow them to invite Uzumaki to be an ANBU, even though he was still a genin.

Hyena and Swallow nodded to their three new team members. They took off, running through the trees and on the rooftops, dodging other ninja and animals. Swallow hoped that Tenshi-san was at her house and not running around Konoha, chasing after her brother. Luck was obviously on Swallow's side, because as she landed on Tenshi's roof, the girl walked out of her house and stared up, one eyebrow arching. Swallow gulped, remembering stories about the girl that ninja told. The girl could be scary sometimes.

"Hello Tenshi-san. I was wondering if I might have a moment of your time, possibly more?" Swallow asked tentatively, hoping she didn't upset the girl.

Tenshi looked at the five ANBU and smiled. "Would you like to come inside? I have some tea, if you'd like."

Swallow nodded and relaxed, following the girl into her kitchen. The other four followed, but stood looking. All four had 'battle scars' (mental, emotional and phsyical) from Akumu and they were keeping a close eye out for the insane man.

Tenshi served them glasses of tea, then asked, "What was it you wished to talk to me about?"

Swallow put her glass down and said, "The whole village knows that you have the unofficial rules to being a ninja, so we were hoping you might be able to help us find Naruto-san for Sakura-san. Will you help us?"

Tenshi smiled and nodded. "I need to get something first. How about you search for an hour, then meet me and Sakura at ANBU HQ, ok?"

Swallow and the others nodded and headed out, leaving five glasses of half drunk tea on Tenshi's table. Tenshi smiled again, shaking her head. After cleaning up, Tenshi went to get the something she had told Swallow-san she needed.

An hour later, Sakura was pacing impatiently in front of ANBU HQ. Several ANBU were watching, eating popcorn, as the five ANBU sent on Uzumaki Duty shivered. They watched Sakura warily, waiting for the girl to snap. And snap she did.

"You mean to tell me that five ANBU couldn't find the Baka! Ooh, when Tenshi gets here..."

The ANBU didn't get to hear the rest, as Tenshi had arrived. With her was Iruka and a tied up Naruto. Iruka put Naruto down and went to sit next to Swallow. Tenshi walked up to Sakura and whispered in her ear. When Tenshi went to sit next to Hyena, Sakura started cracking her knuckles as Naruto tried to wiggle away. Everyone looked away, wincing at the cracks and muffled yells and whimpers.

Hyena looked at Ibiki, then Swallow, and finally turned to Tenshi, who was talking to Iruka. "Tenshi-san? How did you find Naruto?"

Tenshi looked up and smiled widely, somehow looking innocent and evil at the same time. As she talked, several of the ANBU listening to her fell face first into the ground. Ibiki laughed long and hard, and Iruka blushed heavily.

"Rule 5, ANBU are the elite of the elite, but suck at catching pranksters. If you want to catch someone like Naruto, you ask a Chunin like Iruka, as the Chunin always catch a prankster."

* * *

A.N: Phew! Done! Gods, this one took me forever to complete! And I'm not even sure I want to start the next chapter! Oh well. Enjoy! Ja Ne~!


	6. Rule 6: The Good Side of T&I

A.N: Ok, I've finally finished the latest chapter! After a long break...*sweatdrops*. Anyway, I was bored and my latest game, Dragon Age 2, while tempting, isn't what I want to do right now. Not to mention my brother borrowed it and lost it...*pouts* So I worked on this! Hope you all like it! Also, please remember that I started this story as a fun thing for myself. Thanks and enjoy! Ja Ne~

*Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and if I ever did, Sasuke would never have betrayed Naruto..err, I mean Konoha!*

* * *

6. Keeping on the good side of T&I ninja is a good idea, especially Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi.

"I don't know why, but I get the feeling your brother's going to be visiting T&I soon." Sakura said to Tenshi. Tenshi sighed, shaking her head. She turned towards her brother, who was currently making fun of several ANBU.

"Yo! Hyena, what you doing, taking lessons from the Nara brat...Urk."

Tenshi sighed, hand smarting. Akumu's head was practically rock hard, but it was her job to keep Akumu from causing too much trouble. She looked at Sakura and smiled, shaking her head.

"I know, but there's nothing I can do. His idiocy outdoes even my brains. He's screwed." said Tenshi, rolling her eyes. Sakura laughed, feeling sorry for her somewhat friend. Suddenly, both girls heard a commotion coming from around the corner. Rounding the corner, both girls sighed. Akumu was making fun of another ninja, probably an ANBU again. Then they saw just who Akumu was talking to and paled.

"Hey Anko-baby! Wow, looking hot!"

Tenshi stared, pale as snow, begging any god that would listen that she was imagining the whole thing and her baka of a brother wasn't harassing Anko Mitarashi. Sadly, the gods had long ago learned to ignore Tenshi when it came to Akumu. She resigned herself to sitting back and watching the murder of her elder brother. Akumu, not paying attention to any of the bystanders, openly ogled Anko. Said special jounin was rapidly becoming more and more pissed with every word coming out of the idiot's mouth.

"Didn't know Sluts-R-Us was having a sale!"

Akumu was about to open his mouth again, when a sudden dark aura had him turning around slowly, horror movie style. There, right in front of him, was a demon. Anko had finally snapped. Akumu turned to run but he was too slow. Just as he had started, Anko's hand clamped down on his shoulder, the suddenly talon like fingernails ripping into his skin. She hissed and cackled.

"Oh, Akumu, we're going to have soo. Much. FUN!" She said, dragging him to T&I, cackling at the top of her lungs. The crowd parted for her, eyeing Akumu and shouting that they'd be sure to attend the funeral. Tenshi shook her head and turned to the crowd, who were now all in front of her, obviously waiting for her usual 'life lesson'.

"Rule 6, kiddies. Keeping on the good side of the T&I ninjas is a very good idea. Especially Anko and Ibiki."

* * *

A.N. There we go! Shorter than my other chapters and probably not as good, but this one was hard for me. I had no idea where to go with this one. Bet the next one's gonna be just as hard. Haha! Anyway, please read and enjoy. Ja Ne~!


End file.
